The present invention relates generally to a vent and more particularly to a process for making a vent in a hearing aid. In many hearing aids, a vent, or hollow chamber, extends from one end of a hearing aid to another. Thus, when the hearing aid is inserted into the ear canal of a user, air may flow through the hearing aid and thus relieve air pressure that builds up between the hearing aid and the inner ear. In addition, the vent modifies the frequency response of the hearing aid, allowing it to produce a more desirable sound.
Many times a vent is made in a hearing aid by placing a length of tubing from one end of the hearing aid to the other. The tube is then glued to the inside of the hearing aid to maintain it in a fixed position.
Such a process for constructing a vent in a hearing aid is often troublesome for hearing aid manufacturers. Since the shell and vent are made independently, the steps of cutting the tubing and gluing it to the inside of the hearing aid require hand work by skilled laborers. Thus, the cost of manufacturing the hearing aid is higher than it would otherwise be.
In addition, the tubing and glue used to construct the vent fill a significant amount of space within the hearing aid. Thus, the hearing aid is larger than would otherwise be necessary to hold the vent and other components of the hearing aid.